Sweet Revelation
by Bella Ragazza
Summary: This is for all you hopeless romantics out there! Squall comes to terms with himself and his feelings in this emotional piece. Inspired by the beautful ending balcony scene. Not just another sappy romance...A short tale about a lost soul who finds his way


Sweet Revelation by General Beatrix  
  
A/N: Very emotional, balcony ending scene of FF8. No, not just a sappy romance. Squall comes to terms with himself and his feelings. For all you hopeless romantics out there, this is for you, dreamers!!! Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
The sky was alight with beauty. Infinite twinkling stars dotted the heavens, while the resilient full moon fought to win its battle over darkness, illuminating the midnight sky. Balamb Garden sailed through the night, victorious, it's inhabitants in the midst of a joyously wild celebration. Good had prevailed yet again, and all was right with the world.  
  
A raven-haired beauty walked outside to the edge of the elegant balcony, peering up at the enchanting nighttime display in utter contentment. A warm breeze slightly ruffled her hair in a gentle caress. She sighed, basking in the moment of peace after the storm.  
  
Footsteps behind her made her start with surprise. A strong, yet timid hand on her back.   
  
"Rinoa."   
  
She turned to face him, a pleased smile playing on her rosy lips. "Ah, there you are! I was wondering where you went...guess you missed me, huh?"  
  
Squall shoved his hands in his pockets, a red blush creeping up his face. "Maybe."  
  
Rinoa couldn't help but giggle at the sight of such a tough looking guy embarrassed. Her laughter was cut short as a realization dawned on her. A thought that had been increasingly frequent over the past few days.  
  
"Squall, what's going to happen after this?" Nervously toying with her necklace, she looked up at him, big dark eyes suddenly brimming with tears.  
  
"What do you mean, Rinoa?" He titled his head to one side in wonder.  
  
The tears were threatening to spill over now. Rinoa crushed his rough callused hand between her two soft, delicate ones. She looked directly into his eyes, even now still marveling at their azure depths.  
  
"With...with us....this dream I've been living for the past few months--it's going to end isn't it?" She tore away from him and turned her head so he wouldn't see the true extent of her grief.  
  
Squall's lips tried to form words that wouldn't come out. He could only sadly stare after her, his heart in pieces seeing his angel in pain. He wished he could say the right thing and make it all okay, but he honestly didn't know how. He could only do what he felt in his heart was right.  
  
He took a few tentative steps, catching up to her. He spun her around gently so she faced him, her delicate body dangerously close to his. She looked down at the marble floor, trying to obscure her tear stained porcelain cheeks from view. Their hearts were so near to each other, thudding wildly in unison. Squall had never felt such a surge of emotions in his life. It was like being hit by a tidal wave, and by the time you surface, you're gasping for air.  
  
Something inside Squall Leonhart snapped at that moment. The last piece of the wall finally crumbled to dust at his feet, and the full force of his feelings hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in love, an emotion he had vehemently denied himself all his life. There would be no more holding back.  
  
He reached for her chin, guiding it slowly with the tip of his forefinger to meet his eyes. Rough hands, hands that had killed and had been stained crimson with the blood of man and beast alike, gently wiped the last of the tears from her tender cheeks.  
  
"Rinoa," he said quietly. " I'm a mercenary. I can't write you love poems, whisper sweet nothings in your ear, or be that Prince Charming that sweeps you off your feet..." he trailed off, ashamed.  
  
"Squall," she whispered, "I don't care about any of that." He watched as she ran a fragile hand through his silky hair, brushing an errant piece out of his eyes. He shivered, even at that brief contact. Her touch sent shocks of electricity coursing through his veins. "Besides," she continued softly, "You've already done some job of sweeping me off my feet, mister."  
  
Almost if planned by the heavens themselves, a bright shooting star streaked across the sky. Rinoa smirked, pointing a finger to the heavens just as she did on that fated night they met. Under a beautiful nighttime display much like the one they were under now.  
  
They both knew at that moment Fate had spoken. A bright shooting star of destiny had come from above, signifying their union. The lion and the angel, destined to beat the odds stacked against them, to relish in the sweet unbridled love that their parents before them had been denied.  
  
Squall smiled then, a real true genuine smile. A smile he didn't know his mouth could form after a lifetime of heartache and solitude. The battle inside his himself was over.  
  
Rinoa spoke softly, her eyes glittering. "Squall, promise me you'll smile more often. It can outshine all these stars put together in a heartbeat."  
  
He grasped her hand then, and pulled her close, almost alarmed at his own abruptness. Squall looked at his angel with nothing but adoration, a rare look of softness briefly passing over his face.   
  
Now or never.  
  
He trailed a forefinger down her face, tracing her beautiful chiseled features. Bending his head, he looked in her eyes, feeling her breath on his lips. He kissed her soft pink mouth, softly yet with a hidden longing. A tender kiss that exploded in a flurry of passion, of touching and tasting and longing for one another.   
  
He pulled back, and they gazed at each other, breathless, still locked in an embrace. Without saying a word, they both knew they would never be alone anymore, as long as there were shooting stars in the sky.  
  
  
  
The End....or shall I say, only the beginning?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
